


[Podfic] Women's Work

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Period: Reign of Dorca Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of philomytha's story</p><p>
  <i>Countess Julia Vorlightly plays her part in the Resistance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Women's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Women's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225677) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



**Warning:** minor character death, elements of dub-con

 **Length:** 7 minutes 26 seconds

 **download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/womens-work)


End file.
